SAILOR MOON. LEGEND
by Warrior Angel
Summary: CAPIRULO 1. La Batalla comienza en el Reino del Planeta Marte, cuando la Princesa Rei es victima del ataque de dos poderosos Elfos Obscuros
1. INTRODUCCIÓN.

**SAILOR MOON - LEGEND**

**VOLUMEN I**

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior_Angel]

Basado en los personajes de Sailor Moon, creados por Naoko Takeuchi.

**"INTRODUCCIÓN"**

* * *

Y se desató una terrible batalla en el Sistema Solar.............

Zéus y sus Olímpicos por un parte, y Júpiter y sus Astrales por la otra combatierón y derrotarón a los Maestros de la Obscuridad.

Trás su victoria, Júpiter y Zéus se autonombrarón así mismo Dioses, sin que nadie se les opusiera. Ejerciendo una gran influencia, no sólo en la Tierra; sino también en el Sistema Solar ahora como Deidades Supremas.

Sin embargo, la creación más poderosa de los Maestros de la Obscuridad, "El Caos", logró sobrevivir y atacó nuevamente los Reinos del Sistema Solar.

El Reino de la Luna Llena envío a su guerrero más poderoso para detenerlo. Nada se supo de Sailor Galaxia y de su batalla contra El Caos. Se cree que ambos murieron en el transcurso de su combate.

El Tiempo paso, y los Reinos del Sistema Solar continuarón con sus propios caminos:

***** El Reino del Planeta Mercurio, Un mundo en su mayor parte acuatico y calido. Posee tecnología muy avanzada pero sin perturbar su ambiente, lograndouna perfecta armonía.

***** El Reino del Planeta Venus, con exhuberantes bosques y praderas, predomina principalmente una cultura de tipo helenica. No en vano es llamado el Planeta de la Belleza y el Amor.

*** **El Reino del Planeta Tierra, cuna de la vida y de la civilizacion del Sistema Solar. De una gran diversidad de culturas, principalmente la helenica. Es sin duda el Planeta más importante de los Doce Reinos del Sistema Solar.

***** El Reino de la Luna Plateada, que con la Tierra es uno de los más importantes. Tambien de cultura helenica; es el centro político, económico y socíal del Sistema Solar. Es gobernado por los últimos descendientes de la sangre del Dios Zeus y del Dios Jupiter..

* El Reino del Planeta Marte, junto con sus dos lunas: Fobos y Deimos forman El Reino de la Mágia y el Mistisismo. De Cultura muy arraigada a lo espiritual y al Dragon, es el hogar de poderosos Hechiceros y Valientes Guerreros. Junto con la Tierra y la Luna, es uno de los Reinos más antiguos de los que se tienen memoria. Antiguamente, y antes de las Guerras Celestiales fue el hogar de Atton-Ra (El Dios Solar) y de su estirpe; ahora es el Hogar del Dios Zeus y de sus hijos Olimpicos.

* El Reino del Planeta Júpiter, junto con sus lunas forman en conjunto el Gran Imperio de Jupiter. Un pequeño sistema solar dentro de otro. Sus lunas frías y boscosas son habitadas por fuertes y bravos guerreros guiados por el valor, el honor, y tradiciones de sus distintas tribus. Este reino vive bajo la sombra gobernante de Júpiter y sus Dioses Astrales quienes los rigen desde el tormentoso y gigante planeta rojo.

* El Reino del Planeta Saturno, otro de los grandes Imperios del Sistema Solar. Al igual que el Reino de Júpiter, su hábitad es frio y boscoso de arboles gigantescos. El bello planeta de los anillos es sin lugar a dudas muy peculiar a todos los demás. El Reino de la Magía, el Mito, la Fantasía y la Leyenda. El planeta y sus lunas no está habitada por humanos, sino por una raza de poderosos seres magicos conocidos como Elfos. Se dice que los Elfos son una raza anterior a la humana y ahora Saturno es el último de sus reductos. Una de sus lunas provincias: Calixto, es hogar y fortaleza de Odín y de sus así mismosllamados Dioses Asgarianos.

* El Reino del Planeta Urano, al igual que Mercurio uno de los más avanzados Tecnologicamente hablando. Caracterizado por sus enormes praderas semidesérticas, mantiene tambíen una perfecta armonía entre su naturaleza y su ciencia.

* El Reino del Planeta Neptuno, Un mundo totalmente acuatico. Sus ciudades submarinas son una autentica maravilla de arquitectura artistica. Posee algo de tecnología cedida por su planeta hermano Urano con quien tienen una profunda y estrecha amistad.

* El Reino de los Planetas Gemelos Plutón y Caronte, Un reino preponderantemente tundral. Caracterizados por sus enormes santuarios sepulcrales, Plutón es conocido como el lugar donde el tiempo se detuvo; es el lugar de descanso eterno de Grandes Dioses y Heroes caidos en Batalla. Por otro lado, Caronte su planeta gemelo caracterizado por sus gigantescas piramides, es el refugio de Atton-Ra y del resto de los otrora Hijos del Sol, quienes esperan con infinita paciencia el momento de su venganza y alzarse como únicos soberanos del Sistema Solar.

* El Reino del Planeta Nemesis, El Primer Reino de la Obscuridad. Junto con Mercurio y Urano es el planeta más avanzado tecnologicamente de todo el Sistema Solar. Caracterizado por sus "Droidos" (Robots Prototecnologicos tripulados por personas), y por el hecho de que el planeta entero es una enorme ciudad que lo hace brillar como una estrella. 

* El Reino del Planeta Avalon, El Segundo Reino de la Obscuridad. De extensas praderas, poco es lo que se sabe hacerca de este reino.

* El Reino del Planeta Faeton. El Tercer Reino de la Obscuridad y último planeta del Sistema Solar. Se dice que este planeta es hogar y guarida de demonios y espíritus malignos. Es conocido tambíen como el Planeta Fantasma; un reino en guerra eterna entre las fuerzas de la Luz y la obscuridad.

Ahora, las diferencias ideologicas y sociales pueden llevar al Sistema Solar a una Gran Guerra interna..

En un intento por amainar estos conflictos. Los soberanos de la Luna Plateada y de la Tierra Planean unificar los Reinos del Sistema Solar en uno sólo, pero la tarea no es nada sencilla por no decír que imposible, a pesar de la buena voluntad

Sin embargo, sucesos inesperados han tomado un lugar; y que cambiarán el curso de la historia para siempre.

El Dios Astral Júpiter, en su ambicion de Poder planea tomar control de toda la Galaxia y así asumir el papel como único y verdadero Dios Omnipotente. Mientras que por otra parte un Culto Obscuro busca quitar el cerrojo que encierra al peor y más mortal enemigo de todos.

Ante tal situacion, Una Segunda Generacion de los Angeles de la Muerte esta a punto de surgir para iniciar el Ragnarock y asi cumplir el mandato divino del Dios Pedre Creador de purificar por completo a la Creación.

Unete a la Leyenda y se el Testigo de la fundación del Milenio de Plata y del nacimiento de las Sailors Scauts, y del que tal vez sea, su prematuro final.....

**"MEGADRIEL".**

**"Primer Libro de Cronicas del Milenio de Plata".**

**.....Que inicie la Leyenda.**

* * *

DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Ltd.© All rights reserved Warrior Angels of The Light and all characters is a trademark of Juan Carlos Contreras Sánchez. All rights reserved.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


	2. CAPITULO 0. PROLOGO A LA LEYENDA

**SAILOR MOON - LEGEND**

**VOLUMEN I.**

Basado en los personajes creados por Naoko Takeuchi.

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras (warrior_angel) 

**CAPITULO 0: "PROLOGO A LA LEYENDA"**

* * *

El Palacete Lunar, en el Reino de la Luna Plateada.

Magnifica construcción rodeada por bellos jardines y corredores decorados con esquisitas columnas y estatuas.

En uno de los salones de recepción de palacio, tiene lugar una importante reunión privada entre Guy Telsas, Soberano de la Tierra, y Hecate y Serenity, Soberanos de la Luna y últimos descendientes directos de la estirpe de Júpiter y Zeus.

El Rey Guy se hacerca a una de las ventanas que se encuentran abiertas, el ruido de los chorros de agua de las fuentes y de los jardineros que trabajan con ainco lo hacen bajar la vista. La fría brisa lunar le pega en el rostro trallendo consigo los dulces perfumes de las rosas de los jardines reales.

Tales sensaciones relajarian a cualquiera; pero no al Rey Guy quién sumido en sus pensamientos ciñe su rostro mostrandose molesto.

Subitamente se da media vuelta y se dirige a Hecate y Serenity, quienes lo miran con preocupación.

_ ¡.....Corremos un grave riesgo.....!

_ ¡Hemos enviado misivas a todos los reinos del Sistema Solar para la celebración de un Gran Concilio aquí en la Luna Plateada!, ¡Apesar de nuestras diferencias, estan en la mejor disposición de aceptar venir....! _ Le dice con su suave voz la Reina Serenity, una de las mujeres más hermosas de la galaxia, tanto como el brillo mismo de una cálida estrella

_ ¡Ademas.....!, ¡La idea de una gran unión no es descabellada para algunos! _ Termina por cotestarle el Rey Hecate quién se levanta del escritorio donde yacia sentado dirigiendose con su amigo.

_ ¡Tranquilizate Guy! _ Le responde optimista mientras posa su mano en el hombro del Soberano de la Tierra _ ¡ Las cosas no pueden ser tan malas.....!_

_ ¡Quisiera tener confianza Amigo mio....! _

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del Palacio, En la Biblioteca Principal; la princesa Usagui, Hija única de los soberanos de la Luna Plateada, se encuentra estudiando ó por lo menos eso intenta. La Princesa Usagui, de 16 años de edad es el vivo retrado de su hermosa madre en al contrario del largo cabello plateado; el de ella es rubio. La acompaña la Primer Dama de la Corte, una Hermosa mujer gato de nombre Luna. 

_ ¡Ya es suficiente.....!, ¡Estoy muy cansada y tengo mucho sueño! _ Exclama la Princesa Usagui mientras se levanta del enorme escritorio finamente tallado en madera.

_ ¡Pero Princesa, solo han pasado 15 minutos! _ Le responde Luna mientras se le hacerca _ ¡Recuerde que el Gran Concilio será dentro de pocos días, y como anfitriona debe conocer las costumbres de los demas reinos; Aparte de recibir a todos los Herederos.....!

Sin embargo, Usagui no le hace caso y dirigiendose a la terraza, abre las puertas de par en par mientras voltea su bello rostro al cielo.

Los tenues y suaves rayos del Sol bañan su rostro mientras entibian su cuerpo.

_ ¡Princesa Usagui......! _ Le recrimina Luna _ ¡.....Es muy importante que continue con sus estudios! _

_ ¡Tranquilizate Luna! _ La interrumpe Usagui _ ¡Mira!, ¡El día esta realmente hermoso! _

Entonces Luna se le hacerca

_ ¡Es verdad!, ¡no habia notado que hoy tenemos un día realmente bello! _ Luna se abraza asimisma _ ¡En ocaciones la Biblioteca suele ser fría....! _

_ ¡.....Estoy contenta.....! _ Le responde Usagui con algo de nostalgia ante la sorpresa de Luna.

De pronto y con una calida sonrisa, la princesa Usagui voltea a ver a Luna:

_ ¡.....Estoy ansiosa y contenta conocer a otras personas del Sistema Solar!_

* * * * * 

Mientras tanto, en algun lugar desertico del Planeta Tierra:

El atardecer esta cayendo y los primeros luceros de la noche comienzan a aparecer en el firmamento poco nublado de matices rojos y violetas.

A la orilla de un gran desfiladero frente a este majestuoso atardecer yace la figura de un joven de armadura y capa. Su larga cabellera lizada y castaña impide contemplar su rostro.

Portando en sus manos un enorme casco, se lo coloca cubriendo por completo su cabeza

_ ¡¡.....LOS ANGELES DE LA MUERTE VIVEN UNA VEZ MAS.....! _ Exclama fuertemente a los cuatro vientos mientras un par de destellos rojos surgen de sus pupilas.

Entonces empieza a elevarse por los cielos, y en direccion a la obscuridad del firmamento, donde desaparece.

**Fin del Capitulo 0.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

** Proximo Capitulo:** La Leyenda ha iniciado, y la primer batalla dará ínicio cuando en Marte, La Princesa Rei correrá un gran peligro ante el ataque de dos misteriosos y poderosos hechicheros en busca de hurtar un objeto que al parecer carece de importancia y valor. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "**Luz de Fuego entre las Sombras"**

**Notas del Autor:** Espero que hayan disfrutado, y que principalmente les haya gustado estos dos primeros episodios de Sailor Moon-Legend. El genero de Fantasía es sin lugar a dudas uno de mis favoritos. De ahí la idea de escribir una historia llena de Mito y Fantasía con un toque de Romance y Aventura, en el cuál se narra mi particular punto de vista del nacimiento y la historia Sailor Senshi y el Milenio de Plata. Para aquellos que ya hán leido la Introducción, se darán cuenta de como gira la temática de esta historia. En verdad les recomiendo que no se pierdan ninguno de los cápitulos de esta maravillosa seríe, en la cual irán descubriendo capitulo por capítulo algunos aspectos de la vida de las Sailor Scauts. Debo confesarles que mi Sailor favorita es Sailor Mercury (¡Ahh.... que linda es...!), de ahí que mi único pecado sea el que tendrá un papel protagonico importante en los eventos de esta historía.Quisierá agradecer a Caronte y a Lina Saotome, por las facilidades otorgadas para poder publicar mis Fanfics en sus maravillosos sitios. Pronto tendre mi sitio Web donde publicaré todas las historias guardadas en mi archivo muerto. Así que esten pendientes. Y no olviden escribirme sus criticas como siempre. **Sayonara**.

DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Ltd.© All rights reserved Warrior Angels of The Light and all characters is a trademark of Juan Carlos Contreras Sánchez. All rights reserved.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


	3. CAPIRULO 1. LUZ DE FUEGO ENTRE LAS SOMBR...

**SAILOR MOON - LEGEND**

**VOLUMEN I.**

Basado en los personajes creados por Naoko Takeuchi.

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior_Angel] 

**CAPITULO 1: "LUZ DE FUEGO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS."**

* * *

El Reino del Planeta Marte. Sus gigantescas y antiquísimas piramides y esfinges forman junto con sus pagodas (de construccion más reciente), una singular imagen de misterio en este planeta predominantemente desertico.

En la sagrada Ciudad Imperial de Caltum, cerca del gran rostro de Cidonia; se levanta en lo alto de una frondosa colina El Templo de Tao.

Dentro del Templo, en el gran salon del Fuego Eterno; la Sacerdotisa y Princesa del planeta Marte, Rei; se encuentra en oración.

La Familia Imperial de Marte se caracteriza por poseer grandes dones proféticos y espirituales, y la Princesa no es la excepción.

Vestida con un hermoso kimono rojo y blanco, la princesa Rei, joven de 16 años; yace incada enfrente del fuego sagrado mientras su larga y obscura cabellera, como la profundidad de la noche misma; cae hasta el suelo. Sus lindos ojos rasgados color carmin de su suave y hermoso rostro incitan a una belleza mistica.

Ella cierra sus ojos en señal de inicio de su meditación. Levanta sus manos al frente, y con ellas comienza a formar los símbolos misticos.

_ ¡ .....Ri..., To..., Chai..., Kin...! _ Recita sus Kanjis con una tenue voz que apenas logra hacerse eco en la gran habitación.

La Flama sagrada comienza a agitarse, y al momento en que Rei abre las palmas de sus manos la flama crece exhuberantemente.

_ ¡....Por Favor Fuego Sagrado.....! _ Suplica Rei _ ¡Muestrame el significado de las premoniciones que últimamente he tenido.

Y tras una breve aguitacion del fuego, en el centro de este comienza a aparecer la imagen del Sol. La princesa Rei abre sus ojos y observa con atención.

Con sorpresa observa como el Sol comienza a eclipsarse y de la obscuridad de este eclipse emerge una figura alada portando una enorme espada en lo alto.

Rei observa curiosa y sorprendida, pero, el fuego comienza a agitarse inexplicablemente a causa de una inusitada brisa invisible.

Rapidamente Rei se levanta y voltea:

_ ¿Quién esta ahí? _ Grita con enojo retumbando en el eco del salón.

Entonces dos figuras femeninas salen de la obscuridad del techo y caen justo enfrente de ella. Rei por instinto saca uno de sus Kanjis.

Entre el claroscuro de sombras producidas por el fuego y la obscuridad del salon, ambas figuras se hacercan a ella portando vastas tunicas negras que cubren por completo sus cuerpos.

_ ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!, ¡Muestrense.....! _

Y ante la orden de la princesa de Marte, ambas chicas se descubren por completo.

_ ¡No puede ser.....!, _ Responde sumamente sorprendida _ ¡¡Elfos...!! _

En efecto, se trata de dos chicas Elfos. 

Una de ellas levanta su mano derecha:

_ ¡¡ Mei Riakon Dairin.....!! _ Recita un hechizo mientras se avalanza contra la princesa de Marte.

_ ¡¡NOOOO.....!! _ Grita Rei mientras quien sus ojos y posa su Kanji frente a ella.

Un campo de protección se forma en torno a ellai y la chica Elfo choca bruscamente contra el .

Por la Fuerza de repulsión del impacto hace que se estrelle en el porton del salon causando un fuerte estruendo.

En las afueras del Templo, tranceuntes y miembros de la corte se dan cuenta de lo que sucede. Y Elifel Fobos, Capitan de la Guardia Real extiende las enormes alas obscuras que emergen de su espalda y entra rápidamente volando al templo acompañado por dos guardias vestidos a la usanza de los antiguos ninjas.

Mientras tanto, en el salon, la otra chica Elfo en un movimiento sumamente rápido saca de entre sus ropajes una daga con la cual corta de un solo tajo el kanji de Rei y al momento, dando una vuelta acrobatica sobre si logra propinarle una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que quede inconsiente.

Ahora sin ninguna interrupción se dirige a una de las columnas del salon; y ahí contempla una antigua espada colocada en un recipiente de cristal.

Y en el pasillo, Elifel Fobos y los guardias llegan a la destrozada puerta del Salón del Fuego; y de entre los escombros ven levantarse a la intrusa.

_ ¡¿Un..... Elfo.....?! _ Se pregunta extrañado Fobos.

La Elfo, aunque algo aturdida por el golpe, nota la precensia de los recien llegados. Poniendose en una posición defensiva coloca sus puños frente a ella levantando los dedos pulgares.

_ ¡¡ALTO!!, ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?! _ Ordena uno de los guardias mientras se le hacerca con un sable desenbainado, pero:

_ ¡¡Mei_Sistiras_Valatus.....!! _ Invoca suavemente con su femenina voz y en ese instante emanan de sus pulgares un pequeños destellos luminosos que de inmediato se apaga.

Subitamente y sorpresivamente, del suelon surgen enormes y largas raices que comienzan a envolver al guardia.

_ ¡¡CUIDADO.....!! _ Grita demasiado tarde Fobos mientras el pobre guerrero ya ha sido envuelto por completo.

Un pequeño destello de luz se emite del guardia ya envuelto y entonces, ¡¡Estalla en mil pedazos!!.

Entre la confución y la capa de humo levantada la chica Elfo vuelve al Salón del Fuego.

Algo aturdido, Fobos se incorpora y desenvaina su sable

_ ¡¡MALDICION.....!! _ Grita furioso mientras se dirige volando al salon. Y al llegar a este, la chica Elfo ya lo esta esperando justo enfrente del Fuego Sagrado.

Sin darse cuenta de su alrededor se dirige flotando hacia ella. De pronto un silvido se oye a su espalda. Se voltea, y ese intante un objeto que cae desde arriba. El objeto lo hiere, partiendo por completo su pierna haciendolo caer.

El objeto se incrusta en el suelo, se trata de la antigua espada, la Elfo se hacerca a ella y la toma.

Fobos, bañado en un charco de sangre levanta la mirada y con angustia ve a la otra chica Elfo levitando y tomando fuertemente del cuello a Rei, quién inutilmente trata de zafarse.

La Elfo saca su daga y se prepara a hundirla en el cuerpo de Rei.

_ ¡¡NOOO!!, ¡¡PRINCESA REI!! _ Grita impotente Fobos.

La chica Elfo levanta en lo alto su mano portando la daga e iniciando su letal camino.

_ ¡¡SEÑORITA REI.....!! _ Se oye un grito desesperado en el umbral de la puerta. Se trata del otro guardia restante.

Ella voltea a verlo y en ese pequeño instante el arroja su sable en contra de ella hiriéndola en la mano; esto hace que suelte a Rei quién cae al vacio.

Valientemente el guardia toma un gran salto y coge a Rei suavemente en sus brazos, evitando la fuerte caida.

_ ¿.....E_esta bien Señorita Rei .....? _ Le pregunta tocandole tiernamente su rostro, pero ella no le responde encontrandose aún algo aturdida.

De pronto el sonido de un trueno se oye en el salon y surge una inmensa luz.

_ ¡¡TENEMOS LA ESPADA.....!! _ Le grita la ladrona a su compañera _ ¡¡VAMONOS......!! _ Entonces se adentra en el portal y desaparece.

_ ¡MALDITOS.....! _ Les grita la Elfo desde el aire, pero el sonido de la guardia real acercandose hace que se dirigja volando velozmente al portal _ ¡¡.....ME VENGARE.....!! _ Grita furiosa, y al momento en que entra en el portal, este se cierra y desaparece.

Es en ese instante que llega la guardia comandada por Mirianel Deimos, quién tambien posee un par de hermosas y enormas alas de color negro.

_ ¿Que esta sucediendo? _ se pregunta intrigada _ ¡....Princesa Rei.....! _

_ ¡Ella esta bien! _ Responde el guardia _ ¡ No sufrió ninguna herida .....! _

_ ¡Q-que bien.....!, ¡E-esta a sa-salvo......! _ Muscita Fobos mientras comienza a perder la nocion a causa de su pierna cercenada y la gran cantidad de sangre perdida.

_ ¡¡POR EL ESPIRITU.....!!, ¡¡ELIFEL.....!!_ Grita Mirianel al verlo tendido en el suelo.

Agachandose a él, lo toma suavemente en sus brazos:

_ ¡¡RAPIDO.....!!, ¡¡TENOMOS QUE LLEVARLO CON UN MEDICO.....!! _ 

* * * *

Momentos más tarde. la noche a caido en la Región del gran rostro de Cidonia y un silencio casi sepulcral domina a la ciudad Imperial interrumpido solo por los canticos nocturnos de los monjes.

En una habitacion especial, los medicos reales tratan con mucho esfuerzo las heridas mortales sufridas por Fobos.

Afuera de la habitacion, la princesa Rei y Mirianel Deimos mantienen una larga espera.

Uno de los medicos reales sale y ambas se le hacercan afanosamente

_ ¡¡Por Favor Doctor¡¡ _ pregunta desesperadamente Mirianel _ ¿Como se encuentra? _

_ ¿¿Se-se salvara.....? _ Pregunta temerosa Rei, de saber la respuesta.

_ ¡Hemos logrado salvarle.....!, ¡sin embargo......, no pudimos salvar su pierna derecha! _ 

Perturbada ante tal noticia, Mirianel lleva ambas manos a su rostro:

_ ¡Elifiel.....! _

_ ¿Podemos pasar a verlo....? _ Pregunta sulicante Rei.

_ ¡Si.....!, ¡Aunque seria preferible dejarlo descansar, perdio mucha sangre.....!_

Sin embargo, Mirianel ignora el consejo del Galeno y entra inmediatamente a la habitación, mientras el resto de los medicos salen. La princesa Rei se dispone a entrar también, pero súbitamente es detenida por un guardia que presuroso trae un mensaje para ella:

_ ¡Disculpe Alteza.....! _ Le dice mientras el guerrero vestido como samurai se inclina ante ella _¡sus Majestades han regresado y desean ser informados de su propia voz!_

El mensajero se pone de pie para guiarla, sin embargo, Rei se muestra algo indecisa y sólo voltea a ver la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Elifiel.

Duda por un momento....

_ ¡Entiendo!, ¡Vamos!_

Mientras Tanto, Deimos yace incada a un costado de la cama de Fobos, apretando fuertemente sus manos las lagrimas empiezan a correr por sus rozadas mejillas.

Rei y el mensajero, llegan a la entrada de una gran recepcion. Dos centinelas vestidos con armadura roja y portando sendas lanzas vigilan la entrada con gallardia y sin distraccion. Uno de ellos habre la puerta cortezmente al momento en que Rei llega.

Pero en cuanto entra a la habitación, es sorprendida por un afectuoso abrazo:

_ ¡¡Rei, pequeña....!!, ¿Estas Bien?_ Se trata de su padre el Rey Sun Fo. Un hombre que por su sola presencia cuasa una fuerte impresion, vestido de shogun y con un cuerpo robusto de dos metros de altura, posee al igual que su hija Rei un largo cabello negro amarrado en una larga trenza _ ¡¡Si te perdiera a ti tambien, no se que haría ..... !! _ Le dice.

_ ¡No te preocupes Papa, estoy bien no me paso nada!_

_ ¡Nos preocupamos bastante al saber lo ocurrido Hija! _ Es el Abuelo de Rei quien le habla, Giongo Fo. Vistiendo sombrero y un largo kimono de color azul y blanco, es el Sumo sacerdote del Reino de Marte y experto Maestro en Artes Marciales _ ¡Entiendo que Fobos resulto gravemente herido al tratar de protegerte....!_

_ ¡El se esta recuperando abuelo, Sin embargo....!_

_ ¡Lo sabemos hija! _ La interrumpe su padre _ ¡Y haremos todo lo que este en nuestro alcanze para que se recupere!, ¡Ahora, quisiera que nos explicaras que fue lo que sucedio....!_

_ ¡Estaba en al Salon de Fuego haciendo mis predicciones, cuando súbitamente de la nada aparecierón dos mujeres Elfos....!

_ ¿¿Elfos....?? _ Muscita incredulo el Rey

_ ¡Podrian tratarse de Elfos Obcuros....! _ Asentua su Abuelo

_ ¡No lo se....! _ Responde Rei _ ¡....Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que poseian una magia muy poderosa!_

_ ¡Entiendo que lo que hurtaron fue una vieja espada....!_

_ ¡Así es abuelo!_

_ ¡Pero....!, ¿Por qué se llevarian solo la espada, habiendo objetos de mucho mas valor?, _ Se cuestiona así mismo el Rey _ ¿Acaso tiene algo especial?_

_ ¡No que yo sepa! _ Responde el Abuelo de Rei_ ¡Ha sido parte de la herencia, desde antiguas generaciones!_

_ ¡Por lo visto, solo se trata de ladronas de antiguedades!_ Responde el Rey _ ¡Aún así tomaremos todas las precauciones necesarias!_

Subitamente la platica es cortada por el abrir de la puerta principal y la entrada presurosa de una persona:

_ ¡Disculpe la interrupción majestad! _ Dice el guardia haciendole una reverencia en el suelo _ ¡El hombre ya esta aquí!_

_ ¡Excelente....! _ Responde Sun Fo mientras que dirigeindose a un pequeño trono, se sienta en el _ ¡Haganlo pasar....!_

_ ¡Como usted mande....!_

La puerta corrediza se vuelve a abrir, y de inmediato entra el soldado que salvo la vida de Rei.

Estando algo nervioso entra con pasos no muy seguros, y en su torpe caminar, por poco se tropieza.. Sin embargo al voltear a ver a Rei, recupera un poco de su confianza.

_ ¡Pri-princesa Rei!, ¡Que bueno que esta usted bien.....!

Rei lo mira algo confundida, pero de inmediato y apesar de la capucha purpura que envuelve su rostro, lo reconoce:

_ ¡Tú eres el guardia que me rescato de los elfos!_ le dice con cierta amabilidad y ternura_ ¡En verdad te estoy muy agradecida....!_

_ ¡No-no fue na-nada!, _

_ ¡Yo también te estoy sumamente agradecido por salvar la vida de mi hija....!_ Le dice el Rey

_ ¡Ma-majestad! Responde el guardia mientras se inca completamente, colocando su sable frente a él y descubriendose el rostro en señal de respeto _ ¡No tiene que agradecer nada, yo solo cumplia con mi deber....!_

_ ¡No seas modesto hijo!, Dime..., ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_ ¡Mi-mi nombre es Yuui....!, ¡Soy un soldado de clase baja a las ordenes de su majestad!_

El Rey Sun Fo se levanta, toma el sable sable y se dirige a Yuui:

_ ¡Ponte de pie, hijo....! _ Ordena solemnemente, y este obedece. Y devolviendole su sable, exclama: _ ¡En virtud del valor y la leatad que has demostrado Yuui....!, ¡Yo te nombro el guardaespaldas personall de la Princesa de Marte...!_

_ ¿¿¿QUEEE....??? _ Responde Rei incredula.

El Rey Sun fo entrega su propio sable a Yuui quien no media palabra alguna debido a la emocion de haber recibido tan grande Honor.

_ ¡La dejo a tu resguardo hijo! _ Le dice mientras lo toma del hombro en señal de confianza _ ¡Por favor , cuidala mucho!_

_ ¡¡Juro que la defendere con mi propia vida Majestad....!_

* * * * *

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades del Espacio, próximo al Reino Elfo del Planeta Saturno; Un encapuchado observa la Majestuosidad de este Magno y Antiquisimo Imperio.

Volando entre las lunas como una estrella fugaz. Cruza por entre el conglomerado de rocas, hielo, y ......craneos y huesos fosilisados que forman los majestuosos anillos del Planeta. Viejos vestigios de antiquisimas guerras.

Al ir descendiendo poco a poco dentro de la atmósfera del gigante planeta contempla la belleza de sus enormes y frondosos bosques. Sin embargo, voltea para una direccion en particular enprendiendo el viaje.

Y mientras tanto, en alguna parte de los enormes bosques de Saturno; el ruido del partir de la leña contrasta con el silencio del bosque muy cerca de una choza que se posa junto a un pequeño riachuelo.

Vestido con ropas tradicionales Elficas: sendas tunicas largas de colores pardos y verduzcos con motivos e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas; brazaletes diadema y collares al igual que una larga capa que cubre la ligera armadura que porta su cuerpo; este leñador afanado en su labor, es distinto a los demás. No es un elfo. 

Sería confundido como humano si no es por su cabello dorado como los rayos del Sol y su par de ojos completamente de color negro.

Intempestivamente y como un rayo, el extraño encapuchado deciende detras de él.

_ ¡¡C a s s s i e e l l l....!! _ Exclama el extraño en un tono cadencioso y misterioso de voz, mientras descubre su capucha dejando ver el casco que cubre por completo su rostro _ ¡¡.... Angel Planetario de Saturno....!!_

_ ¡¡Alpha-Omega....!! _ Responde Casiel en tono serio y preocupado. Y arrojando el hacha a un lado de la leña se voltea a encararlo _ ¡¡....Angel Guerrero de la Muerte....!!_

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** El origen de Hotaru es revelado, y ....¡por fin!; la aparición de Ami y Urawa (Richard).No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: **"Angeles y Demonios".**

**Notas del Autor:** La Leyenda ha comenzado, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Rei y Yuuichirou ya han hecho su aparición y poco a poco entratán en escena los demás personajes de la serie, hasta el momento en que sean nombradas por primera vez Sailor Senshi, y aparezcan como las bellas guerreras que ya todos conocemos. No desesperen, pronto verán a su Sailor favorita. No olviden escribirme sus comentarios y sus criticas. todas son bíen recibidas. **Sayonara.**

DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Ltd.© All rights reserved. Warrior Angels of The Light and all characters is a trademark of Juan Carlos Contreras Sánchez. © All rights reserved.

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


End file.
